(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope objective and, more particularly, to a microscope objective with low magnification.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Known microscope objectives with low magnification have disadvantages that the number of lenses constituting the lens system becomes large and the working distance becomes short when it is attempted to obtain favourable flatness of image. Besides, for known microscope objectives, it is impossible to obtain really satisfactory resolving power. It is considered that the cause of unsatisfactory resolving power is that especially spherical aberration becomes large in the intermediate field angle.